It's Funny
by nlfrederick
Summary: Sometimes it's the things that have been there all along that make you appreciate friendship. A familiar gesture or look is all it may take set your feelings in motion. A vignette where Harry and Hermione reflect on what makes their friendship unique, and
1. Hermione

**It's Funny**

By: Nicole

Summary: Sometimes it's the things that have been there all along that make you appreciate friendship. A familiar gesture or look is all it may take set your feelings in motion. Part 1 of 2 in a vignette where Harry and Hermione reflect on what makes their friendship unique, and wonder what the future could hold. Thanks to **scorpiomage** for the summary. ;)

Category: Fluff/Romance

It's funny, how one brush of his hand against mine at meals, during class, or simply walking down the hall makes me wonder. It makes me wonder what it would be like to have those hands cupping my cheeks gently during a kiss or simply holding my hand during a walk around the lake.

It's funny, how everyone sees me as this independent, know-it-all bookworm. But only he knows that there's more to me than that. Only he knows what it's like to be shunned because of who or what you are, because you're different from the rest. And it's nice to have someone like that.

It's funny, how the world just seems to stand still when he looks me in the eyes. I often feel during these times that I might drown in those pools of green, and that thought scares me and thrills me all at once. The look in his eyes when he's looking at me never changes, but it makes me lose my self-control.

It's funny, how he reads over my shoulder every now and then, when he's bored and doesn't feel like getting beat by Ron in chess for the umpteenth time. His breath tickles my ear, and he often whispers to me the things he sees that interest him. He's matured a lot since I met him, and he never ceases to amaze me.

It's funny, how much closer we've grown over the years, and I wouldn't give up this friendship for anything. Anything, that is, except something more. What I wouldn't give to have him kiss me. Just once, on the lips, tongue or no tongue. It wouldn't matter to me, because it's him. He who knows me best.

It's funny, how when he smiles at me, I fall totally helpless to anything he says or asks me to do. When he smiles, that little half-smile that has half the girls at Hogwarts thinking they're madly in love with him. But they all just like him because he's **famous**. None of them knows him like I do.

It's funny, how when he runs his hand through his hair, when he's stressed or worried, I just want to go hug him and tell him everything's okay. But I have to resist, because he doesn't want that. He wants the truth, no matter how horrible it may be, or how much more pressure he'd have to bear. And it's not fair.

It's funny, how underneath all of the pressure, he's really perfectly normal. That's not a bad thing, quite the contrary. He knows when it's time to joke around, and he knows when it's time to be serious. And he knows, _always_, when I need cheering up. And that sets him apart, very far apart, from Ron.

It's funny, how he just walked down the stairs from the boy's dormitory, and without looking around, knew exactly where I was. And he came over here, and extended his hand, just waiting for me to take it and let him drag me outside for one of our famous walks around the lake.

It's funny, how things work. I never have the will to say no to him. I never have the ability to be as harsh with him as I am with Ron. I never seem to be able to touch any part of him without blushing. I never seem to be able to hide anything from Ron or Ginny. Ginny, who long ago found someone else, and only I know who.

It's funny, how even though I firmly believe Divination is rubbish, I seem to always be his choice for practicing on. And I've never minded, which is even funnier. He never can be serious when it comes to Divination, and I long stopped bugging them about why they never dropped it. 

It's funny, how we really don't speak a lot when we're alone together, but we know how the other one feels. We know just what will make each other feel better, be it a trip to the kitchens underneath the invisibility cloak, or a midnight broom ride, that I've actually taken with him.


	2. Harry

**It's Funny – Part 2**

**By:**  Nicole

**Category:** Fluff/Romance

**Summary:**  Sometimes it's the things that have been there all along that make you appreciate friendship. A familiar gesture or look is all it may take set your feelings in motion. Part 2 of 2 in a vignette where Harry and Hermione reflect on what makes their friendship unique, and wonder what the future could hold. Thanks to **scorpiomage** for the summary. ;)

It's funny, how her loyalty is unwavering, no matter what the cost.  Sometimes I get the feeling she would sacrifice herself for me.  If she ever suggested it though, I would tell her why she couldn't.  It's because I can't survive without her; I need her.  If it wasn't for her, I would have died at the age of eleven.

It's funny, how everyone but she and Ron sees me as just **The Boy Who Lived**. But she's still different from Ron in that she's never jealous of me like he is.  She knows that I would gladly give up my fame and fortune to have a family of my own, like Ron's.  To her, I'm just Harry.  Harry, her best friend.

        It's funny, how one look at her eyes when I'm down warms me so completely.  They're like chocolate after dementors, and when she's excited, it shows, and that's contagious.  In my mind, there's no girl in this school with eyes as full of emotion as hers.  It makes her irresistible.

        It's funny, how the whole S.P.E.W. thing doesn't really bother me.  Maybe it's because I know it's just how she is, and it's in her nature to be sweet and kind like that.  It's like I know she'd do the same if it were unicorns being kept pinned up or something.  Her kindness is the most beautiful thing about her and never fails to amaze me.

        It's funny, how sometimes, she seems to be closer to me than even Ron is.  Yet, maybe, that's not so weird after all.  She understands what it's like to grow up with few friends, or nobody else to talk to.  She understands that I don't really like being famous, and that I cannot help who I am, or being targeted for Dark activity.

        It's funny, how her smile was always pretty, but now it just lights up the rest of her face, giving it this glow.  It's enchanting, really, and makes me just want to snog her then and there.  But, as I don't know how she feels, I cannot, and I'm reduced to a pile of scarheaded goo.  Some _platonic_ feelings, aye?

        It's funny, how she fusses over her hair sometimes, and all it takes is an "It looks fine." from me to convince her that she's all right the way she is.  But I don't tell her that just to make her feel better.  I tell her that because I mean it.  Her hair is part of her. In fact, I don't think I could imagine her without bushy hair.

        It's funny, how she supports everything I do.  She's at every match, practice… She's even by my side in the hospital wing when I get injured or hurt.  And I know that wherever life takes us, she'll still be as supportive then as she is now. Of whatever I choose to do or become.

        It's funny, how when I stepped off the bottom step from the dormitories into the common room, she looked up and looked right at me.  She always knows when I'm in a room, where I am, and she can always find me in a crowd.  She knows me so well, that it's no surprise really.

        It's funny, how she finds all that time to study in the library and in the common room, and still find the time to hang out with Ron and myself.  She's so smart, has all this knowledge, not to mention has memorized Hogwarts, A History.  Of course, it helps me out sometimes, since I don't know what I'd do without her knowledge.

        It's funny, how we communicate most of the time without speaking.  She always seems to know when I need something like a pat on the back or a hug, and I appreciate it a lot.  That level of communication we have is the greatest, as sometimes all I need is her around, and she knows, and it always helps.  And that's why she's special.


End file.
